


The sea that held my hand

by AhegaoGaruby



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossover, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Merdragon!Chronojet, Merdragon!Dran, Pirate!Bayonetta, Pirates, Promises, merdragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoGaruby/pseuds/AhegaoGaruby
Summary: Bayonetta is a captain of the Umbran pirates who is desperate to know the merdragon who saved her life during her childhood.





	1. Childhood encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Bayonetta x Chronojet Dragon when I shipped their younger selves in my own mind and it was actually cute so don't sue me.

Drowning.

That is what she'd remember.She was too curious for a plank that was only intended for people who wronged her crew,the Umbran pirates.She knew it was a mistake.As she listened the warnings of the crew members who cared for her,she was afraid after she looked down the plank.But she fell as it broke.

She fell,into the sea,drowning.She thought she was going to die.

But someone was saving her life all along.

It was a creature.He was a dragon boy with a fish tail for a lower half,but she remember none of these,except deeply.

But,she remembered the time she placed her on a safe shore and she woke up here.And in her eyes,she saw him,the creature who saved her from her near-death experience.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Dran,nice to meet you.Oh,I forgot to ask you,are you a pirate?"

"How do you know?"

"I'd knew all about pirates."

"You mean you've seen their ships sail before?"

"Yes." Dran's tail twitched and raised a little.He was indeed smiling.

"And what are you?"

"A merdragon."

She was curious,but continued to keep his kind a secret.

"And by the way...these are for you."

She gave her a ring and a flower,and he gasped in joy.

"Thank you for that!" he said to her as he saw it.It was the best gift of his life,indeed."Promise that you will see me again soon,okay?" Cereza requested him,and he accepted the promise,they made their pinky fingers each other hold together,as an everlasting and sweet memory. 

He was thankful and dived into the sea.She knew that she was also glad that he received the gifts given by her.But she didn't remember what she'd just saw.It was an experience she had witnessed but had not remembered who the creature is.He was a mystery to her and she had forgot.


	2. Reunion

Present time.

Cereza has grown older,and she is now captain of her loyal Umbran crew.Her mother died as a child so her crew had to take care of her in the past.She now grows to have the smooth-talk and charm of her own mother.She leads the crew like her,with boldness and bravery.

But one day,a memory struck her.In the captain's mind,she recalled a creature she had seen,the one who had saved her from her hopeless drowning.

She had told her crew members about it,and they knew it.But some of the young cabin boys didn't believe in it,as they were inexperienced.

She commanded her crew to do their duties.Raising the flag and sails,cleaning the decks,this is what they do for usual.She then readied her crew to face southeast,as it was the direction she remembered when one of the crew members said that the southeast directions was the common place where there are a lots of merfolk in said direction.  
"Great,now let's sail to this direction." She commanded her crew as they do so to listen to their new captain.

They sail there and they saw something.Something huge,big,dragonic,blue,with a red scarf over his neck.His face was no longer childish ever since he had matured.And all of the crew members told them about the strange creature they saw.

She then thought back of the promise she made with the creature and rushed out of the captain's office.She then went to the dock of the ship and saw that the creature she met as a child had grew up.She didn't recognise him anymore...until she saw his familiar red scarf.

She then knew it was him,the merdragon named Dran.She then ordered on of her crew members to sail the ship right next to him.And that was how she reunited with him.

She then came near the creature.He was surprised that there are changes in her too.She was awestruck by his now-huge size.He was no longer the merdragon boy she remembered but a full grown merdragon.

He picked her up with one hand and hugged her(despite her size that is).And they were happy that they were together again.

"How I haved missed you dearly."

"Me too."said the creature."But now I held the title of Chronojet,as my real name will be kept secret."

"Well yeah,not to mention you didn't hide yourself waaay too inside."

"I love you."

"Well as for me too,matey."

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this au fanfic.As you shall know this is the best au for me and everyone else around the world.Amen.


End file.
